lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Vanill
"Last Trains depart after four minutes. " I stood and waited for an oncoming train from far away. There were no people around, I probably was the only one person at second hour of the night that could take the train. After the train stopped, I got in and chose a seat next to the window. The train began to move, and announced that departs from it's location to the nearest station. I comfortably sat down, pulled my mp3 player and headphones, so my time would go faster. Suddenly, lights in the train turned off, it's not for the first time, probably... they actually think I can go without a light, hmm? God, they really try to save more money nowadays. Thank God, that there was some light coming through the windows. A couple of minutes, the train stopped, but not on my stop because the train needs to overpass the two stations. I directed my attention to the man, who went to the same wagon, where I was, but this person sat down at the completely opposite side from where I was sitting. Due to the darkness, I could not tell exactly who he or she was, very interesting though, perhaps familiar person? (All the time until trains departed from this station I turned off my music and tried out the window to see better how he looks, so I really had a couple of suspicion, as you know twenty-first century can certainly do many "tricks" with innocent people.) (I'm really tired watching a guy and blame him? As normal person after the hard work of returning he is pretty tired too like me.) All I had, is just relax and listen to some music, instead of being a creep towards the unknown person. But something made me feel exceedingly uncomfortable. Such a strange feeling... I turned around and noticed how the same passenger sat much closer, from where he used to sit. From the much closer distance, I could see it was a male. I turned away from him. Cold sweat and rapid heart beat were the only things I could feel at that moment, knowing that something is really wrong with the guy. Calm down, I dared to tell myself that. But something was telling me to turn around. I slowly directed my view towards the place where the stranger sat. My eye pupils expeditiously dilated with fear - he was sitting behind me. "Nolo's Countryside." Only I heard my station, I abruptly jumped out of place and started running towards the door. When I ran out of the train I looked directly into the window where he sat and it was strange in the fact that he did not motion after my reaction, he hasn't even look out the window. Just went on on his train to his next station. I shook my head I felt as full of wonder. I probably looked to him like an unhealthy person running from the train, but isn't it strange? For what purposes he then moved from place to place closer to me? Perhaps he's sick in the head. Walking through the streets quickly and tired to my own bag I sat down for a short sigh. I heard the steps. After such adventures in a train everything was so concerned and frightening. As soon as possible I stood up and walked towards my aptartament where I lived, and of course, thanks to God steps disappeared. Climbing to the third floor, I started to look for my keys to my apartment, but could not find it. Then I heard the same steps, it prompted my heart rapidly beating. At the same moment I finally found my keys, and I felt a hand on my right shoulder. "Back off!" I yelled. "Oh God, young people are so sensitive." I shook my head, it's just my elderly neighbor who lives in the same floor as me. "I am very sorry, Mrs. Elizabeth!" She just laughed at my response. "Do not worry, child, I thought you're sleep walking like me lately?" "No, I was with my mother. I visited the hospital, but unfortunately the nurse asked me to leave because the rules do not allow to stay." "Ah, I see. Good night, Anna?" "Goodnight, perhaps I can visit you tommorrow?" I went into my apartment and tested if my door is locked or not. I would not like to see that train lover visiting me. - I felt vibrations of my phone, I quickly stood up and picked up the phone and it was my best friend, Jane and as always she took her time to tell me various nonsense stories about her weekend. Boring. I only remembered the incident on the train and I suddenly interrupted her stories. "Listen, Yesterday I drove from the hospital to visit my mother and after it I was in a train and you know what? Some kind of mentally Ill man drew near to me until I saw him sitting right behind me, thanks to God the train just stopped at my station I ran and notice how he did not move from his place to chase me, he even didn't look out of the window. " "Probably just a pedo haha." "Listen, Jane, it's not funny." "Listen, forget about that creep you saw out there." "Jane, can you at least be a little bit serious towards these situations?" "I am serious! Wait... someone rang on my door, I have to go, bye! " I sighed. I could probably just clean up my own place right now. I went through the corridor, looking for the broom. I noticed a letter, lying down on the door's welcoming carpet. I raised it up and opened. "Open the door." I blinked. Wait a second. Why should I? I looked through the peephole, but surprisingly everything was dark. Probably there was something sticked on the door's aperture. I slowly opened the door, even though it was really foolish of me to do, without any kind of weapon, just in case to defend my self. There was none. Just a small box on the ground. I raised and slowly opened the box. It was a beautiful smartphone and a pair of gold rings with diamonds. I opened my mouth and could not believe my own eyes! Yet I have never gotten such a gift, it was a nice feeling, so my heart immediately jumped in joy. I entered back in my apartment, smiling and I started trying on the gifted rings. Who could be so sincere and give such expensive gifts. Finally, after so much stress I could relax knowing that someone really likes me. * Crash * "Who is there?" I heard the noise from the kitchen firm, then loud steps, so I began to approach towards the kitchen. My lips began to tremble with fear as I remembered, that I forgot to lock the door! It was obvious someone broke into my apartment! I strongly grabbed nearest vase and I was ready to attack the person who broke in. After I stepped in kitchen there was no sign of anyone being in here, just a couple of forks lying on the kitchen floor but this won't stop my heart beating in fear until I'll be fully sure there is none in my house because a fork can't jump from a place to place. I was moving walking around the rooms, but no sign of the intruder, but I am not planning to give up due who could sleep knowing there is some guy in your house... Wait a minute, what's there? Another box which was lying on the floor at the entrance. Being aware of all the possible ways that guest can attack me I took the box and I ran out of the apartment to a neighbor Elizabeth that could really help me and call police. I started to knock to her apartment door, no one opened. Perhaps she was deeply asleep. I noticed the door was opened, I knew it was very inapropriate, but I got in. I walked towards the kitchen and noticed a small booklet which was probably her diary. I open up the first few pages and began to read out of curiosity. "I have a dreams of a strange guy. Sometimes it seems that my dreams are real. In every dream I hear strange steps, I do not know what it is. I thought my husband's spirit concerns me. Until I saw his face. His face was white as a ghost and eyes were so lifeless and pure black with big white pupils staring right into my tired blue eyes. He was walking towards me. His hair was almost as light as his face. I was so confused and I had no idea what was happening after all these dreams. When he got closer I carefully examined him, so that I could have a better look at his clothing. Purple shirt with a right ripped off sleeve and a belt that was placed on his hips with many syringes and medical tools. He seems to dissapear leaving gifts but they are not for me." I stopped reading when I heard something breathing behind me. I was yet scared and confused and I just stood there, but my courage won against fear and I turned around but there was nothing. This is it, I am becoming paranoid. I thought. When I was about to turn and continue reading my neighbour's papers- Someone grabbed me right in front. "He is here." My eyes widen. It was Elizabeth, she was shaking me. I was not able to understand how substance she was covered in her own blood and her both eyes had two small syringes sticking out of them. I screamed in horror and pushed old lady away from me on the ground. I had no idea why and what was I doing right now, all I could do was just run and call for help. I was on my way to the exit until I felt myself bumping into someone, I fell on the ground like a lifeless body. I raised my head, and saw the same men, that Elizabeth was describing in her pages. He leaned closer and asked me. "Are you scared?" I blinked at his question, I didn't knew what to say... even after all this he can just ask some stupid question about how I feel and everything ? Whole situation was so confusing and I really felt getting stronger because I faced something I was scared these two days. "No, I am not. Neither of you." He slightly smiled and fixed his black beanie that covers half of his hair. "I might not be scary, but I do scary things, right Anna?" His answear made my green pupils go wide, everything was like a game to him. He strangled my blonde hair to raise my body up from the floor, then he threw me against the wardrobe. I lost my hope to survive from this creature, it doesn't hurt my body but it hurts my heart. He leaned towards my face again. "Oh, so rude of me. I know your name and you don't know mine! Nick Vanill." Why was he even saying that to me, did I looked like I care about him right now? I closed my eyes so I won't see and feel all the pain he will cause to me. * "She's awake!" I opened my dizzy eyes to face a bunch of people. They all started to surround me I was almost lying on a chair. Everyone started to mumble and question me, but I couldn't really hear what they were saying. Whole room went quiet. A police men took steps closer and opened a folder full of document papers. "Anna Fost, you're blamed due the huge amount of proof of stealing and hiding stolen jewelry. Phones and many more from innocent people you have killed. You always escape without being judged and trapped in the prison. Every killed human body has your finger tips prints, even your hair was found almost on every body and it was confirmed on DNA test. And the latest victim was Elizabeth Kelins, you tend to hide stolen items in her house and yet you decided to stab her in the eyes with your syringes. You probably think you can just blame all your dirty job on elderly woman?" I froze, wasn't everything done by the guy I met that night? "Wait! It was all him! The men that was mentioned in Elizabeth's diary! He did all of this and blamed me instead!" "He was just her dream and your chance to blame." ---- This story was originally posted by Trollpasta admin Mai sentry on June 15th, 2016 Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:DIALOGUE! Category:Cliche Madness Category:Crappypasta Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki